


Tea Party for Two

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, HyungWonho - Freeform, JooHyuk, M/M, Multi, Showki, a fanfic for gays only, aka all your favorite ships dating in this one, and minhyuk is a bitch, and mom and dad are stressed about it, changkyun is a baby, everyone in monsta x is dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: That one time Monsta X members decided to date each other and the mom and dad of the group are left to deal with it over mugs of tea.





	Tea Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as soon as I've finished writing so it's highly probable that there are mistakes. I get anxious about the stories I post anyway and I revisit them all the time so I'll make the appropriate corrections as I see them.

When both Hyunwoo and Kihyun found out Jooheon and Minhyuk are dating, apprehension marked the evening because  _what if the management found out_?

  


Hyunwoo couldn't sleep that night, because as the leader, he is responsible for all the members. And now two of his members agreed into something that is a clear violation of rules, unspoken it may be. Hyunwoo could just imagine the stress it would cause if this ever comes out--stress mainly coming from the management because they would, for sure, break the two apart.

  


"Hey, calm down," Kihyun said, bringing mugs of tea on the table. They sat face-to-face, Kihyun mirroring the anxiety in Hyunwoo's visage.

  


"I just couldn't, I'm worried for Jooheon and Minhyuk."

  


"I do, too, but we can work around this, okay?" Kihyun said soothingly. "Hoseok hyung talked to Minhyuk already and Hyungwon and Changkyun are dealing with Jooheon."

  


"What do you mean  _deal_? It's not like we should have them break up," Hyunwoo snapped, eyebrows knitted and fist pounding the table. Hyunwoo's rare expression of irritation surprised Kihyun but the latter was quick to amend his mistake.

  


"I don't mean that at all! Of course there's nothing wrong with them dating. What I'm trying to say is--they're talking, okay? Maybe get their suggestions on how we can work this out," Kihyun said. "I'm sorry, okay? Please calm down, hyung."

  


Hyunwoo sighed heavily. "What did they say?"

  


"What I got from Hyungwon is, Jooheon said he won't enter into something he can't handle and Minhyuk said he'll definitely leave the group is Starship asks them to break up, according to Hoseok hyung."

  


"That brat," Hyunwoo sighed again. "Threats like that don't help at all..."

  


"As Jooheon said, he can handle this, and we know what he's like--his determination never falters and he gets what he wants," Kihyun reasoned. "And Minhyuk... He's been head-over-heels for Jooheon since day one," he admitted.

  


"I've noticed his fascination with Jooheon, but-- _since day one_? What has he been telling you?"

  


"Well, this is violating the best friend code but... he's been crushing on Jooheon since we were trainees," Kihyun said with a small voice. "And I'm telling you this because you're our leader and you're trustworthy."  


  


Hyunwoo blinked uncertainly on his mug of tea with a pout on his lips. "Okay, but to actually date? I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, and I'm on their side, but it's too risky, and I trusted Jooheon is more rational about this. We know how hard he worked to top us all in No.Mercy--"

  


"--Literally threw you out of the top spot," Kihyun pointed. He just  _had_ to point that out.

  


"I know, right, so that's what I mean. And Minhyuk can be impulsive but he has never stopped saying how he loves to perform," Hyunwoo said. "I'm just torn between them and the management. I want to let them be, as we all should, but the management won't and it will affect the whole team. The consequences, Kihyun..."

  


It is Kihyun's turn to sigh. "I get that and I understand. That is why, Jooheon said he can handle this, and Minhyuk is ready to give up everything for Jooheon. So the best we can do is help them get through this."

  


  


xxx

  


  


"First of all, we support you. We're on your side," Kihyun began, as they discussed the issue at hand in the dorm while the manager is out to get them food. Jooheon and Minhyuk are sitting side-by-side opposite Kihyun and Hyunwoo in the living room, while Hoseok and Hyungwon sat together at one side and Changkyun clings on Hyunwoo's arm, attempting to bite (again).

  


"But?" Jooheon asked.

  


"But, considering that the management may not take this well," Kihyun rambled on, "and we don't want to disband, of course, we want to keep the group together despite this, because really, there's nothing wrong with dating and--"

  


"Kihyun," Minhyuk said sternly, Jooheon sighing irritably beside him. "We get it and thank you so much for your one hundred percent support, but  _please_  get to the fucking point."

  


"R-right," Kihyun said with an awkward smile, "so what I'm trying to say is--"

  


"I swear to god, Kihyun, I'm gonna strangle you--"

  


"Okay, okay! You have to lessen the skinship," Kihyun said, defeated.

  


"O...kay? Hyung, would you care to elaborate?" Jooheon asked, looking at Hyunwoo.

  


"So here's the thing--Minhyuk is overly touchy--yes, don't deny," Hyunwoo added hastily as Minhyuk opened his mouth, "and we need to lessen that lest the company would suspect something is going on. You can walk together, hug, or hold hands playfully--and I said  _playfully_ , meaning you can pass it off as bromance or fan service--basically interact, we're not stopping that and the fans definitely like that, according to Changkyun, right?"

  


Changkyun nodded like an obedient puppy.

  


"But Jesus fucking Christ, don't kiss, for heaven's sake, you've done this countless of times in broadcast already, Minhyuk," Hyunwoo said, eyes closed as if willing patience to possess him. "And most especially--no sex anywhere, especially in this dorm, please. We're trying to avoid scandals here."

  


Jooheon scratched his head. "Basically, you're letting us date, except that we couldn't do things dating couples do?"

  


"Again, we're trying to avoid scandals here," Kihyun said patiently. "If you want to do any of those things, be romantic and intimate with each other, please select a place where nobody would see--like in your studio. What we're saying here is, you can definitely express your love for each other--we're not stopping that because that's your basic human right--but please be wary of the cameras or sasaengs. We don't want this to get out of hand."

  


Jooheon sighed. "Okay, noted. At least we can interact here at home?"

  


"Of course," Hyunwoo said, "but be careful with our manager. He doesn't know and we don't want him to find out."

  


Amid all these, Hoseok side-eyed Hyungwon and Hyungwon looked away uncomfortably.

  


  


xxx

  


  


With the pair of them isolated in Hoseok's studio, Hyungwon said a defiant " _No._ "

  


Hoseok's shoulder slumped. "You see how Hyunwoo let Minhyuk and Jooheon. What's wrong with admitting we're dating too?"

  


"You see how stressed Hyunwoo hyung and Kihyun are because of it. We don't want to add to that," Hyungwon said, collapsing on Hoseok's gaming chair and closing his eyes. "I don't want to create more trouble. Minhyuk just can't shut up about his love life but I can exist without letting everyone know. I'm already content that you and I know it. That I can tell you how much I love you and you can say the same to me. This is about us, and us alone," he said.

  


Hoseok straddled Hyungwon's legs and the latter opened his eyes as Hoseok cradled his face on his hands. "Hyunwoo and Kihyun won't be stressed about it anymore; they already know how to handle this, so all we have to do is comply with those rules. And we can do it; we've been in a relationship for a couple of months already without them finding out."

  


"And we could just do the same for a couple more," Hyungwon said, removing Hoseok's hands. "Telling them is unnecessary."

  


"But I don't want to keep secrets anymore. You know I can't lie to anyone, especially Hyunwoo. And I'm proud of you and I want them to know that."

  


"We don't have to lie about something they don't know," Hyungwon said. "Okay, if nobody asks, there's no need to tell them. But if they do..." he sighed, "okay, just tell them. I don't want to lie either."

  


  


xxx

  


  


"WHAT?"

  


Minhyuk's eyes were the size of saucers when Hyungwon made a small nod to his query.

  


"How come you never told me this?" Minhyuk asked. "I'm supposed to be your best friend. Why am I finding out only now? You should've told me when it first happened! I told you about Jooheon!"

  


"Your thing about Jooheon is long overdue; it's not like you can shut up about your  _infatuation_  with him--"

  


"It's not a  _motherfucking_ infatuation, Chae Hyungwon, you, of all people, should know that."

  


"Fine, stop cussing at me--"

  


"Why are you cussing at each other?" Kihyun asked innocently as he entered the room with a basket of freshly laundered underwear. It is their day off and while the others came out to play or hole up in the practice room or studio, the same-age best friends stayed in the dorm--Hyungwon to sleep, Minhyuk to play his online games, and Kihyun to clean. The manager went home to his family.

  


Kihyun proceeded to sort the briefs and boxers by owner. "This is Hyunwoo hyung's, right?"

  


"No, that's Hoseok's," Hyungwon replied quietly and Minhyuk's eyes twinkled. "How come I didn't notice that before..." Minhyuk said slyly.

  


"Shut up, okay?" Hyungwon said angrily, hitting Minhyuk's back so hard he yelled. "OW! YOU'RE HITTING ME NOW?"

  


"You two stop, okay?" Kihyun said, sending the underwears flying across his bed in seven piles. "What is it, Hyungwon?"

  


"What?"

  


"What  _what_? You're not telling me something," Kihyun said, diving for the garments at the bottom of the basket.

  


"That's nothing, Minhyuk's just being a bitch," Hyungwon said simply, making to climb onto the upper bunk bed. 

  


"I'm a bitch now, am I?" Minhyuk screeched, standing up to reach Hyungwon. "Hyungwon and Hoseok hyung are dating," he said flatly.

  


Kihyun closed his eyes for patience and scrunched his face. "Ugh, what now?"

  


Hyungwon kicked Minhyuk's face. "You're a bitch, I kept your secret for you!"

  


"For half a day--" Minhyuk replied, grabbing Hyungwon's thin ankle and wringing it.

  


"Yeah--before you blurted it out on your own 'cause you just can't fucking shut up," Hyungwon snapped, finally managing to get his foot out of Minhyuk's hold. "Kihyun, I know you'll be stressed about this too, and I'm sorry, but Hoseok and I agreed we won't lie if any of you asks. Don't worry, we heard what you and Hyunwoo said about not creating a scandal and we are willing to abide by that. We won't cause any problems," he said from his bed. "To be honest, the one you should be looking out for is this bitch over here," he snapped at Minhyuk before burying himself deep in his duvet.

  


  


xxx

  


  


It felt like déjà vu, Hyunwoo and Kihyun were again facing each other in the dimly lit dining table late at night, clutching mugs of tea for comfort.

  


"Hoseok promised the same thing. I think they really talked about this well," Hyunwoo said quietly.

  


"Hyungwon really proved himself to be responsible," Kihyun replied.

  


"But Hoseok is older--"

  


"--but hyung is childish most of the time," Kihyun cut Hyunwoo off. "You know, sometimes I think Hyungwon is the most level headed out of all of us. He said he really didn't mean to let this get out because he doesn't want problems but Hoseok hyung insisted."

  


"I'm gonna hit that Hoseok one of these days... at least we already know what to do," Hyunwoo said, taking a sip of his tea. "I should say thank you for dealing with this with me. And for providing the tea each time."

  


Kihyun smiled. "They call me the mom of the group."

  


The two of them chuckled, bumping their mugs together to drink their tea--

  


"Did you hear that?" Kihyun asked, suddenly wary. The manager is in the dorm--what if he heard?

  


"It's just... me," a voice said and Changkyun stepped out of the dark.

  


"You're still awake?" Hyunwoo asked, pulling the chair beside him to have their maknae sit down. Kihyun promptly stood up to get Changkyun his drink. "Would you like tea too? Or milk?"

  


"What am I, a child?" Changkyun said dully. "I have a strawberry milk hidden there somewhere."

  


"Where?"

  


"There in the cupboard where you hide the pots."

  


Kihyun opened said cupboard but there was nothing. " _Where?_ "

  


Changkyun made to stand up, pointing. "Open that one pot, it's there."

  


"Why the fuck is this here, geez. You're inviting bugs into my cupboard!" Kihyun said, poking the top lid with straw for Changkyun.

  


"Minhyuk hyung keeps stealing my strawberry milk."

  


Beside him, Hyunwoo gave a very  _dad_  laugh, patting Changkyun's head, like the latter is his child. "Why are you still awake, though?"

  


Changkyun did not reply immediately, just took his time sipping his drink without meeting any of the elder members' eyes, but Kihyun's hawk eye noticed a very small decrease in the amount of the milk in the bottle.

  


"Is it true?" he finally asked.

  


"Which one? The roach thing?" Kihyun asked.

  


"No. That... Hoseok hyung and Hyungwon hyung are a couple?"

  


"Oh," Hyunwoo said. "That's right, but don't worry about it, they swore to not create a scandal."

  


Changkyun smiled sadly.

  


"What is it?" Kihyun asked.

  


"Nothing. You've done a great job managing all these. And I don't want to bother you some more," Changkyun said, motioning to stand up.

  


"Wait--what do you mean?" Hyunwoo asked, grabbing Changkyun's arm and making him sit again. "You're dating too?"

  


"No, no! Of course, not! As I said, I won't add up to your worries."

  


"Yeah, but if you've got a problem, tell us. We're your hyungs; we'll try and help you," Hyunwoo said. "What is it?"

  


Changkyun was silent for a long time, and both Hyunwoo and Kihyun simply waited, glancing at each other, with the maknae between them.

  


Suddenly, Changkyun's eyes glistened with tears. "Ah, this is stupid," he said.

  


"It's not stupid, okay? You can tell us," Kihyun said.

  


"It's nothing, I... just happen to like Hoseok hyung too."

  


Hyunwoo's jaw dropped as Kihyun's nostrils flared.

  


Changkyun chuckled. "I told you it's stupid. I just came here to confirm so I can move on in peace."

  


"Changkyun, I--" Kihyun began but the maknae interrupted him.

  


"No need to say anything, hyung. It's fine with me. After all, I've noticed the signs early on--it's not like I'm oblivious to everything. You're all my brothers and brothers don't date," he said. "I've accepted that I am very alone in this group--because Jooheon hyung has Minhyuk hyung; Hoseok hyung has Hyungwon hyung; and you have each other. But I am not alone too, because I have all of you."

  


"Wait, what?" Hyunwoo asked.

  


"No!" Kihyun said,

  


"I'm only saying that someone has to be the odd one out, what with being in a group of seven members. But I don't feel so alone because you all shower me with love anyway because I am your cute and lovely maknae. So I'm okay with it," Changkyun elaborated with a smile.

  


"No, that bit--"

  


"Good night, hyungs!" Changkyun said, skipping happily on his way to his bedroom.

  


"--I meant, that bit about us having each other..." Kihyun trailed off as Changkyun closed the door behind him. "He even took the milk bottle inside the room. I swear to god if there's  _one_ bug in there, I'm moving out."

  


"What is that kid even saying?" Hyunwoo said. "Anyway, we have early schedule tomorrow so let's go sleep."

  


  


xxx

  


  


"Kihyun, that kimchi stew is spilling," Minhyuk said mindlessly, doodling on his sketch pad as Kihyun cooked.

  


The stove sizzled as the stew managed to escape the lid of the cookware. "WHAT THE FUCK, KIHYUN, THE STEW IS SPILLING!" Minhyuk panicked, finally snapping Kihyun out of his trance. Kihyun simply lowered the fire.

  


"Don't panic--what the fuck are you doing with that bowl of water?" Kihyun asked incredulously, eyebrows knitted.

  


"I'm throwing this into the stove in case a fire starts because you're not paying attention," Minhyuk said.

  


"Stop overreacting, okay?"

  


"What is wrong with you?" Minhyuk asked.

  


Kihyun sighed, turning his back on Minhyuk to stir the calmly boiling stew unnecessarily before turning the stove off.

  


"Changkyun said this thing about me and Hyunwoo having each other," Kihyun said casually, carefully bringing the stew to the table. "Please put away your drawing materials and help me set the table."

  


"Changkyun said that?" Minhyuk asked. "Well, actually..."

  


Kihyun, who was in the act of scooping rice into bowls, stopped and gave Minhyuk a death glare. "What do you mean  _actually_? Will you shut up and remove your fucking art materials on the table or I'll burn them."

  


Minhyuk gave a knowing smile as he put away his coloring pens and sketchpad.

  


"SHUT UP, YOU PRICK, I'M GONNA PUT CHILI IN YOUR BOWL!"

  


Just then, Hyunwoo entered the kitchen. "Finally--I'm starving," he said, proceeding to grab utensils from the drawer. "Kids! Let's eat!"

  


Kihyun watched with heartache beside the rice cooker as Hyunwoo happily assembled the table, how it is painfully  _domestic_ , and how his heart melts at the sight, only because Changkyun said  _they fucking have each fucking other_. He slammed the bowl of rice on the table.

  


"Hey--" Hyunwoo said, placing a calming hand around Kihyun's wrist. "What's up?"

  


"Nothing, I--"

  


"Here, let me prepare the rice," he said, gently taking the ladle and bowls out of his hands. "You've done the cooking already. You worked hard."

  


Kihyun's heart just had to fucking  _flutter_ at that bullshit. Powerless with shock, he relinquished his hold of the items and sat on the table, near the head.

  


"Rice for our hardworking Kihyun," Hyunwoo said, placing a bowl gently in front of him.

  


Just then, Jooheon entered noisily with Minhyuk, with Changkyun in tow. Hyungwon and Hoseok arrived soon after, their pinkies linked together.

  


As Minhyuk sat down, he smelled the rice. "Appa, did eomma put chili in my bowl?" he asked loudly and pointedly.

  


"What? I prepared that bowl, didn't put anything else besides rice," Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk's knowing smile intensified, glancing at Kihyun's direction. Kihyun kicked him under the table, only to stub his toe on the underside of Minhyuk's chair.

  


"Fuck--"

  


"Language,  _mom_ ," Minhyuk said, sniggering.

  


"I'll say whatever the fuck I want and I want to say fuck you, Lee Minhyuk!"

  


"Hey!" Jooheon said sternly, wrapping a protective arm around Minhyuk and Minhyuk really  _had_ to smirk like a spoiled brat.

  


"Hey, we're eating. You can fight later," Hyunwoo said, sitting at the head of the table.

  


Changkyun eyed their positions on the table quietly, sharing eyebrow wiggles with Minhyuk. Hyungwon, catching up with what is happening, guffawed and slapped Hoseok's back.

  


"These kids are teasing me!" Kihyun said heatedly.

  


"Just eat," Hyunwoo said, patting Kihyun's back.

  


"Shut it, okay?" Kihyun snapped. "Jooheon--wash the dishes after we eat!"

  


"Why me?" Jooheon protested.

  


"Don't worry, Jooheonie, I'll help you," Minhyuk said, winking, and it only pissed Kihyun more.

  


  


xxx

  


  


The management never got a whiff of any of the relationships within the group because the couples kept true to their word--that is, until Hoseok submitted for approval a new composition about forbidden relationships.

  


The management sat down with Hoseok in the conference room for a long time as the members waited in their practice room. Hyungwon was dying with anxiety and repeatedly mumbled how it was his fault. Minhyuk was quick to say it was not. 

  


A staff suddenly poked her through the door. "Hyungwon, please come with me."

  


Kihyun and Hyunwoo instantly looked at each other, eyes wide. "Wait," Hyunwoo was quick, barring Hyungwon's way. "Why are you taking Hyungwon?"

  


"The management would like to talk to him too," the staff said.

  


"No; if the management would like to talk to any of us, they should talk to me. I'm their leader," he said defiantly.

  


"They specifically asked for Hyungwon. If they had wanted to talk to you, they would've said your name, Shownu-ssi."

  


"At least let Hyunwoo hyung accompany him," Kihyun piped up.

  


"They told me to get Hyungwon and Hyungwon alone," the staff replied.

  


"Then, he's not leaving this room without me," Hyunwoo said. "Either you take both of us, or none at all because I won't let it."

  


"Who are you to say such conditions?"

  


"I am the leader of this team. I think that's enough to merit a demand from me."

  


The staff backed away without a word. Hyunwoo hugged Hyungwon gently as the latter burst into tears. "I won't let them. I'm in this together with you, so I'll fight with you two," he said. Soon after, the staff returned, asking Hyunwoo to accompany Hyungwon.

  


  


xxx

  


  


Hoseok had his head bowed, crystal-like tears dropping into his lap. He said sorry to Hyunwoo but he waved it away because, really, what is there to apologize about? Hyungwon, meanwhile, was made to sit down on the other side of Hyunwoo, away from Hoseok. He was also teary eyed as they asked him about their relationship and he answered every question without a lie.

  


"You've been bragging about being the leader of this team--a title I can easily give away to someone else," the managing director said, turning to Hyunwoo finally. "If you've been such an excellent leader, you would not have allowed this."

  


"First of all, and with all due respect, sir, my being a leader was recognized by the members. A mere title would not be enough to make me a leader but they respect me and believe me, allowing me to become one," Hyunwoo said, voice steady. "Secondly, it's not up to me to decide to let them or not. It is their basic human right to date whoever they want to. But Kihyun and I did talk to them to not let anything get out of hand because we also know you wouldn't take this well. The members, of all people in this company, care about the group the most so we've set down some rules to not cause unnecessary scandal while also helping them make their relationship work," he explained.

  


"You and Kihyun, huh," the director smirked. "Don't tell me you're dating too? Who else, Changkyun and Jooheon?"

  


"Again, it doesn't matter who we get into relationships with--but we're responsible enough to not let this cause damage to the group and, by extension, to the company."

  


"What do you say to this song Hoseok wants to release, then?" the director asked. "Have you even listened to this? If this is responsible, we would never have found out, right?"

  


"I did, and there's nothing wrong with it. Hoseok is not the only one in a situation like that; how is that problematic?" Hyunwoo asked. "He makes amazing compositions, and it's time he gets the recognition he deserves."

  


"So what do we do about this?" the director said. "I don't think we can publish this song. And while we cannot break the group apart, how about we remove a member instead? Send him to the military for a bit?"

  


"Just to let you know, sir, Changkyun usually observes the fans through social media and they seem to like pairing the members with each other. I don't really see the point of having to remove a member over this.  _From Zero_  instrumental version received good feedback. For all we know, this could be good marketing strategy and you're letting this slip by. I know you're management skills are exemplary so you should've known this," Hyunwoo said.

  


"That video was an utter mistake," the director said. "For the meantime, we will not publish the song--that's the least we could do. You are dismissed."

  


  


xxx

  


  


And again, Hyunwoo and Kihyun sat face-to-face on the dining table, cradling cans of beer this time. They all consoled Hoseok and Hyungwon and while the toll of the day caught up on the members, Hyunwoo and Kihyun's anxiety would not allow them to sleep.

  


"Were we at fault?" Hyunwoo asked. "This is all because of me..."

  


"No, you did the right thing as the leader of this group and I should thank you for standing up to the management in behalf of all of us. Let's just hope for the best and pray they see how they can take advantage of the situation. I really feel bad for Hoseok hyung and Hyungwon..."

  


"Me too."

  


"Do you... think it would be okay if we present something to the management to prove our point?" Kihyun asked, pulling out his phone. He logged into his secret Twitter account and ran a search on Wonho and Hyungwon. "See, they made this name Hyungwonho to refer to the two of them and--Jesus Christ, look at this fan art!" Kihyun exclaimed.

  


Hyunwoo rounded the table to look at Kihyun's phone. It was a highly explicit art of Wonho cornering Hyungwon against a wall. "Bless our fandom," Hyunwoo chuckled. "God, there's a lot here! These kids are crazy!"

  


"They seem to like their interactions too," Kihyun pointed, showing Hyunwoo selfies of  _Hyungwonho_  together. "Look how many likes and retweets this one has...  _boyfriends_ ," Kihyun reads. "They already think they're boyfriends and they like it," he laughed.

  


"Here-- _now kiss_ ," Hyunwoo read the text on a picture showing a large head with sticks for body urging two other stick figures to kiss. "This is funny. The management should see this."

  


Hyunwoo went to get his laptop and the two of them worked on a PowerPoint presentation until the dawn, listing down why Hyungwonho should not break up.

  


"Fan... fanfic? What's this..." Kihyun said in his sleep-deprived state, clicking a link with a caption "NC-17 Hyungwonho, pwp, top!Hyungwon." "Hyungwon does sleep in the top bunk," Kihyun pointed. "What's pwp though?" 

  


The text was in English and Kihyun's sleepy eyes cannot comprehend much anymore until a keyword jumped out on him and it all made sense. "What the fuck, hyung! This is a novel about Hyungwon and Hoseok hyung... having  _sex_..."

  


Hyunwoo was suddenly awake. "They do write stuff like that, god bless them," Hyunwoo laughed. "But I never saw one before. I'm sure there would be entries tagged Shownu and Kihyun too."

  


Kihyun's eyes widened. "I wouldn't stray there! Please don't tell me you've seen those!"

  


"Just arts of you being Yeojoo and me being Namjoo," Hyunwoo said casually.

  


"Good."

  


"Doing  _things_."

  


"Oh my god, hyung, don't even!"

  


Hyunwoo sniggered. "You're so cute."

  


  


xxx

  


  


The following morning, Hoseok's and Hyungwon's eyes are both swollen, and so are Kihyun's and Hyunwoo's, but they're considerably happier than last night, watching the PowerPoint Hyunwoo and Kihyun made together. They also made a presentation for Jooheon and Minhyuk, which filled the room with laughter because Minhyuk is way more obvious with Jooheon than Hoseok is with Hyungwon. As a surprise, Hyunwoo and Kihyun also made one for Changkyun, showcasing his being maknae-on-top, how he always gets hit by the members accidentally, and his never-ending love for Hyunwoo's muscle.

  


"The fans really notice everything," Hyungwon said, eyes tear-filled again but out of mirth. "They might as well reveal it for us."

  


"The point here is, they love it. So even if it comes out accidentally, we won't have a problem with it because they will take it positively," Kihyun said.

  


"We hope to show this to the management so they will go easy on you," Hyunwoo said.

  


  


xxx

  


  


After a lengthy discussion with Hyunwoo and Kihyun, the management softened on Hoseok and Hyungwon. The song will still not be included in their albums but Hoseok accepted it well rather than break up with Hyungwon. The management did not need to find out about Jooheon and Minhyuk but their decision on Hoseok and Hyungwon can be a precedent if they ever slam the others for dating so it is all good. 

  


When Hyunwoo and Kihyun returned to the dorm, the members welcomed them with a small feast to thank them for their hard work. "This would not be possible if you did not defend us," Hoseok said. "So we prepared this for you to repay your bravery."

  


"And since you did not create a presentation about yourselves, we said fuck it and did it on our own," Changkyun said.

  


The presentation is filled with fan arts of Hyunwoo and Kihyun as Yeojoo and Namjoo but some, as Hyunwoo said, are that of the pair of them doing  _things_ , to the pure entertainment of the other members and to Kihyun's embarrassment. There were also fan-taken video of their interactions and their selfies together, with the tag Showki on them. 

  


"So we're Showki, huh?" Hyunwoo said coolly.

  


The last slide of the presentation said: "Please date each other!!! -- WH, HW, MH, JH, IM"

  


Kihyun is red as his tomato hair and Hyunwoo is equally blushing.

  


"Come on guys, it doesn't work this way--" Kihyun said but was interrupted by Hyunwoo.

  


"Well, they did not do it this way but maybe it does?"

  


On the sidelines, Changkyun is discreetly raising his camera.

  


"What?"  


  


" _What?_ "

  


"What  _what_?"

  


"Will you go out with me, then?"

  


Kihyun moaned in embarrassment. "Well, yeah, I guess?"

  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I just had to let this out of my system--it's been bothering me for a month already--because all these pairings are so painfully canon. It would be a shame to not write this.
> 
> Comments would be highly appreciated!
> 
> twt @taekmetothewoon


End file.
